


Dad Jokes

by FizzyPopTrig



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Terrible Humor, dad jokes, i love dad jokes I'm not even sorry, papawise is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyPopTrig/pseuds/FizzyPopTrig
Summary: you've been a pet of pennywise (1990s) for a while now... and you've just found out you're pregnant... shit





	Dad Jokes

~~~~  
You had skipped your period again…  
Two months without it…  
You were terrified of what that implied.  
You had been Pennywise’s toy for a very long while now, doing what he asked when he asked. Never questioning his authority… unless you were feeling a little… adventurous. But you tended to lean toward the more submissive side when it came to him and his demands.  
Like a good pet.

You were shocked to say the least when you realized the last time you had had your period was two months ago. And you were panicking.

You went to the drug store as soon as you could, when you were picking up the test your hands were shaking. You knew it’d be best to get multiple to double, triple, maaaybe quadruple check. To just make sure that you weren’t being fooled by the tests. You needed to be extremely sure before doing anything with this information.  
Everything felt like it was slowed to a stop as your car seemed to creep towards your homes.  
After getting in the bathroom and reading the instructions you did as you were instructed and waited.  
It was going to be a long few minutes.

So you went to get yourself some coffee. It was the the evening when you realized this important information and you couldn’t help but be exhausted.  
Five minutes had passed before your coffee was done. You decided to drink coffee first. If you were extremely stressed and tired you would be prone to make even dumber decisions than you normally would.  
You went to pick up the cup when you felt it was perfect. Then you burned your hand by spilling onto your hand making you yelp and drop your mug on the floor shattering it.  
“No coffee then.” you growled as you entered your closet to get a broom and dustpan to sweep up the mess then mop it up.  
Once you were satisfied with a job well done you went back into the bathroom to see the four tests you bought. You reached for the first one and your heart sunk.  
Positive.The others were the same.  
“Oh my god…” you gasped horrified at not only the idea of being pregnant but Pen’s reaction.  
I mean he ATE kids.  
Maybe he’d eat you.

~~~

You were too terrified to face Pennywise the next day… or the day after that, or the day after that. About a week after you found out you were getting sick regularly and working so you could move before Pennywise found out hopefully.. Hopefully you could avoid his wrath.  
Every time you would start to calm down about the situation you would feel a tug in your mind, demanding that you go to the house on Neibolt street.  
You new what that meant.  
It meant you were dead.  
And so stress would break the telepathic link that he had spent so long on. Angering him further.  
Usually he had a good idea on what was happening in your head but… It was pissing him off that he couldn’t tell what was going on. He would’ve gone to you sooner but he needed to feed before he punished you good.

~~~

You were paranoid he was going to kill you and your baby. While you could always abort the baby you didn’t want to. When Pen went into his long sleep you would have nothing to remember him by. You wanted this baby, the proof of your crazy love life to a demonic entity that dressed up like a clown.  
You would be a little too embarrassed to mention that you were already thinking of names for you baby. You weren’t even sure if it was a boy or a girl, of course you wouldn’t it was the first trimester you were nowhere NEAR close to finding out.  
You wanted this baby to live and you were very scared that Penny wouldn’t let that happen. It pushed you beyond paranoia if that was even possible, you had trouble sleeping, everywhere you looked there was an annoyed clown with folded arms and a scowl on his face beckoning you to him.  
You were going crazy at the thought.  
~~~

He came to you in the night, he was beyond pissed until he smelled the difference in you.  
You of course had been bent over the toilet throwing up you guts as he snooped around your room.  
Books, magazines, and all sorts of things were strewn around the room, most of them about how to handle a baby and what to expect while you were pregnant. As well as several doctor appointments scrawled on post it notes around the room.  
He then heard the toilet flush and he poofed out of your room into the front room to wait for you to go through to your kitchen after throwing up so much you’d need some water afterwards.

~~  
You groaned as you made your way down the stairs to get to your kitchen. Pausing when you saw Pen sitting on your couch chin in his hand. Looking at you with what you assumed was a sadistic smile.  
“Care to tell me why you’ve been hiding from me babygirl?” He cooed dangerously standing up swiftly. As if instincts took over you covered your stomach with your hands.  
“P-please Penny.. I can e-explain.” you mewled pitifully as he crossed the room to you on the staircase.  
“Well? I’m waiting baby.” he demanded tapping his foot.  
“I… I’m pregnant…” you muttered and he he grabbed your chin yanking it harshly towards his face, where you could smell the smoke on his breath.   
“Hi pregnant… I’m dad. UHAW UHAW UHAW!” he started to laugh picking you up and bringing you to the couch.

You blinked up at him “Y-your not mad?” you asked as he plopped down onto the seat resting you on his lap.  
“Mad that you didn’t tell me baby cakes.” he smiled down at you “So to get back at ya…” he paused for dramatic effect. “I’m gonna have to take you down to my nest, I’ll take good care of ya. You and the lil pipsqueak.” he promised. “Don’t know what the tikes gonna look like yet so we need to be careful. So you’re stuck with me from now own angel.” he kissed your forehead as you sighed.  
He then chuckled. “Heh.. hi pregnant I’m dad.”  
You finally realized that he had been smiling when he saw you because of his stupid pun and you groaned.  
“NOT funny Pen!”

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry


End file.
